


【胜出】Beta的自我修养03

by HoneyLatte



Series: 【胜出】Beta的自我修养 [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLatte/pseuds/HoneyLatte





	【胜出】Beta的自我修养03

　　脑子里嘭的炸开一道烟花，爆豪眼神阴鸷地盯着那张遍布泪痕和白浊、稚气和欲色交融的娃娃脸，沉默地感受着下腹越烧越旺的欲火，刚经历过高潮半软的性器重新充血胀大，颤颤巍巍地瞄准了对危险一无所知犹自嘀嘀咕咕的废物，他眯了眯眼睛，勾起嘴角扯出一个血腥的笑。

　

　　“……可是闻到的不辣啊，尝起来怎么会是这种……”沉浸在思绪中的绿谷猛地顿住了话音，被接踵而来的莫名事件砸得晕头转向的他，终于迟钝地反应过来他究竟说了些什么奇奇怪怪的话，不止是姗姗来迟的爆棚羞耻感，他还意识到自己犯了一个致命的错误——

　　虽然他没吃过别人的那什么，但也知道正常情况下绝对不可能会是这种辛辣的口感，那么这种特别的味道以及先前柠檬汽水的香气，只可能是来源于Alpha的信息素，可作为一个Beta，他是不应该闻得出或是尝得到小胜的味道的。

　　脸周的热度都被这一巨大的疏漏惊退了许多，绿谷小心翼翼地打量了一眼满脸写着“老子很不爽”的幼驯染，无措地绞着手指，试图挽救一下岌岌可危的信誉值：“那个……小胜……”

　　说什么才能骗过小胜呢？小胜他这么聪明，一定猜到了吧，要不然怎么会看上去这么生气，绿谷几乎不敢想，对女孩子都凶巴巴的小胜在知道自己是他最讨厌的Omega之后会做什么，大概会生气到绝交吧？

　　想到以后不能和小胜一起爬山看日出，不能去乡下的小池塘钓鱼摸虾，甚至再也不能在炎热的夏天，一边喝着冰镇柠檬汽水一边吹着空调，趴在小胜的床上看他典藏的绝版欧尔麦特漫画书了，绿谷将将止住的泪水重新溢满了眼眶，他伤心地低着头，垂死挣扎般地说：“小胜、小胜最、最厉害了……”

　　

　　对于刚刚终结了自己处男生涯的爆豪胜己来说，这个时候夸他厉害显然不是什么让他感到愉快的事情，即使他在此之前没有相关的经验，但男孩子们之间的荤话段子也足以让他意识到，「三分钟」绝对是件值得钉在耻辱柱上铭记终生的丢人事件，偏偏这个废物还虚伪地说着“最厉害”这样的话，什么时候他爆豪胜己，竟然沦落到被一个无能的废物跟班嘲笑的地步了？

　　“操！”爆豪气得脖子上绷起几根青筋，他一把抓住对方毛茸茸的绿色卷发，强迫废物仰起头，磨着牙根杀气腾腾地骂道：“你他妈的是在找死吗？！”

　　果真是发现了吗？失落的泪水从眼角滑落，淌进发丝里，绿谷无措地张了张口，却悲哀地意识到似乎说什么都无法消除小胜的怒火，于是当他眼角余光扫到雄赳赳气昂昂的小小胜时，他仅仅是犹豫了一瞬，就闭着眼睛一脸视死如归的把小小胜含进了嘴里。

　　爆豪闷哼了一声。

　　绿谷生涩地卷动舌头抚慰滚烫的性器，笨拙的、专心地讨好着自己的幼驯染。

　　比同龄人晚了一年才迎来性成熟期、连手枪都没有打过的绿发少年，甚至不知道这样的事情意味着什么，只是潜意识产生的羞耻感让他觉得不应该这样做，但如果小胜喜欢这种事情，如果做这样的事情能让小胜消气，如果可以继续像以前那样，差点绊倒的时候被小胜抓着胳膊站稳，这种程度，他其实是没关系的。

　　

　　当爆豪最终射在他嘴里的时候，绿谷腮帮子酸麻得几乎合不拢，他偏头吐出尚未软掉的阴茎，咳嗽着将乳白色的液体吐在地上，他像是被一只点着火的箭射穿了，嗓子连着食道被饱含信息素的精液灼烧得火辣辣的疼，剧烈的刺痛感呛得他恨不能把肺都咳出来，通红的眼眶如同坏掉的水龙头，眼泪哗哗直流，嘴角和下巴上残留的精液合着泪水蜿蜒而下，爬过他纤细白皙的脖子，消失在扣到第一颗扣子的衣领里，显得淫糜而色情。

　　“啧，”爆豪挑眉嗤笑一声，嗓音低沉沙哑，透着餍足后的慵懒：“没想到你还是Beta当中能感受到信息素的稀有种，总算不那么废物了一回。”

　　跪坐在地上的绿谷重重咳嗽了一声，他像是一个即将被执行的死刑犯突然得到了国王大赦天下的救赎，水盈盈的眸子里交错划过不可思议和震惊欣喜的亮光，他扬起湿淋淋的脸看向爆豪，弯起因为红肿显得格外饱满的嘴唇，哑着嗓子笑：“小、小胜好厉害，连这种事情都知道，咳咳，小胜的信息素好辣啊，可又不像是辣椒……”

　　绿谷悄然松了口气，原来不是所有Beta都对信息素无感吗？真是太好了，不过小胜是从哪里知道这种事的，生理课的老师好像没有讲过吧？

　　爆豪俯身捏住绿谷肉乎乎的下巴，神情傲慢的如同一位高高在上的国王，语气狂妄而不容置喙地宣布：“这是龙舌兰，地狱龙舌兰……废久，给老子记住这个味道。”

　　

　　

　　

　　“……地狱龙舌兰还有一个更酷的名字，地狱射手。这种极限喝法通常是男士们打赌时才会用到，一口下去，如地狱射手的箭一般穿肠而过。配合着柠檬汁的清爽和气泡酒的效果能让心肺瞬间灼热，被认为是真男人才敢喝的烈酒，”绿谷小声地念着笔记本上摘录的内容，自言自语道：“真羡慕小胜啊，连信息素都是这么男人的味道……”

　　距离初次被呛到泪流满面的经历已经过去大半年了，那之后口交时的灼烧感一次比一次更弱，随着爆豪对信息素掌控能力的增强，到了最近几次，即使绿谷把爆豪的精液吞下去，也不会有明显的不适感了。

　　可初次浓烈的味道就像是浸进了灵魂里，深刻又难忘，让他每次复习笔记看到这里的时候，脑海里都会不由自主地浮现出第一次的场景，突如其来的强吻，混乱不堪的喘息，热气再次浮上脸颊，空气中渐渐飘起苦甜的香味，绿谷嘟囔着往嘴里扔了一颗黑巧克力豆，含糊不清的嗓音中带着自己都不曾意识到的抱怨和娇嗔：“……小胜真是太乱来了……最近买巧克力的费用又超额了，下个月发售的欧尔麦特限量版挂件怎么办才好呢……哎，什么时候才能像小胜那样对信息素收放自如啊……”

　　

　　  
　　“……哥们快快，跟我来！”

　　“什么事啊？你别拽我……”

　　“初三的级草把爆豪堵走廊上了！他下个月就毕业离校了，肯定是来告白的，你赶紧的，等会连围观的位置都占不到了！”

　　“卧槽？！关瑛不是出了名的高冷吗，平时对Alpha都爱答不理的？”

　　“有什么奇怪的，那可是爆豪啊，我们学校叫得出名号的Omega哪个不喜欢他？”

　　“我当然知道……哎，我还以为我梦中情人是不一样的，果真，就没有Omega……岂可修，爆豪就不能给我们这些Alpha一条活路吗？！”

　　“讲道理，他已经给了很多条路了，基本没见他对哪个Omega有过好脸色，可偏偏他都那么凶了还是招Omega喜欢，有什么办法……”

　　浓密纤长的睫毛颤了颤，如同蹁跹起舞的蝴蝶，绿谷用舌尖顶了一下逐渐融化的巧克力豆，竟然一时被蔓延至整个口腔的苦味刺得鼻子发酸，他抿着唇咽下这颗过分苦涩的巧克力，仓促地翻过顶端写着“Kacchan”的几页笔记，机械般地将视线强行挪到其他人的个性记录上。

　　

　　几分钟过去，绿谷的视线仍旧停留在笔记本的第一行第一个字上，二次性发育之后，Alpha和Omega的五感会有空前提升，外面纷纷扰扰的起哄呼和声让他根本没办法集中注意力。

　　绿谷强迫自己不扭头去看走廊的方向，却管不住自己异常活跃的思绪，小胜答应了吗？应该会答应的，毕竟关瑛学长个性厉害又长得特别好看，那样优秀的Omega，根本没有Alpha忍心拒绝吧？多好啊，一起长大的伙伴有了那么棒的恋人，他应该高兴才对。

　　可是好像并不是很开心呢。

　　鼻尖飘过一道甜腻的气味，绿谷下意识去摸口袋里的糖盒，却在含住一颗黑巧克力豆时徒然愣住，他的信息素没有这么甜才对……

　　教室外爆发出一阵躁乱的惊呼声，与此同时，各种各样的Alpha信息素像是被戳破的水气球一样炸开，空气中的气味愈加混杂了起来。

　　绿谷豁然从凳子上站起来，糟了，方才那道浓郁的甜香味，一定是进入发情期的Omega溢散出来的信息素，进而引发了Alpha的信息素暴动，他几步冲到门口又猛然顿住，他现在过去能做什么？

　　发情期的Omega落入了一群气血翻腾的Alpha中，就像是一只手无缚鸡之力的小绵羊误入了饥肠辘辘的狼群中，标记这个Omega是刻在Alpha基因当中，如同狼群会狩猎绵羊一样的天赋本能，这时候被激出血性的Alpha战斗力会成倍上涨，哪怕三四个Beta都拉不住，而他一个装成Beta的Omega，冲进信息素最密集的地方，除了被激发出Omega信息素成为第二只被盯上的绵羊，更是什么都改变不了。

 

　　这种情况下要避免事情朝不可控的方向发生，除非有一个意志力足够坚强且实力也够强大的Alpha，像是狼群的狼王一样站出来，在不被天性驱使的同时，镇住蠢蠢欲动的狼群，直到医疗室的老师们来把这个发情的Omega带走。

　　可是这太难了，引颈待戮的柔弱绵羊会刺激得整个狼群发狂，Alpha也一样，时间拖得久了，一旦有即将度过性成熟期的Alpha被过分浓郁的信息素诱入发情期，场面只会越发难以控制。

　　绿谷紧咬牙关，抓着门框的手背青筋暴起，虽然凭借他的体力把Omega抢出来是几乎不可能的事情，但试一试，哪怕能转移一部分Alpha的注意力拖延一下时间，也总比这样干等下去强。

 

　　正当他准备冲出去时，一股久违的清爽汽水味儿像是烟雾炸弹一样在走廊大范围爆开，如同霸道狂妄的龙卷风，毫不留情地将各式混杂的信息素碾碎扫荡出去，像是标记领地一样，狂风过境后的空气中唯余冒着气泡的柠檬香气。

失去了刺激源，躁动的Alpha们顿时为之一静，趁着他们这难得清醒的时刻，附近不受信息素影响的Beta们纷纷扑上去，将他们带离这令人发狂的是非之地。

　　围观人群逐渐散开，看清了空地中央场景的绿谷刚松掉的一口气又吊回了嗓子眼——

　　背对着他的金发少年双手捅在裤子口袋里，姿态似乎闲适而放松，可他裸露在黑色背心外的每一寸肌肉都紧绷到了极致，一层薄薄的汗液包裹着蕴含恐怖爆发力的强壮手臂，仿佛是一张糖纸般脆弱的封印，短暂地压制住了即将咆哮出笼的野兽。

　　而那个因为发情而彻底丧失了神智的可怜Omega，正被情欲折磨地趴伏在地上，呻吟着抓住了心上人的裤脚，遵循本能扬起了细瘦白净的脖子，用最美丽最柔弱的姿态祈求垂怜。

　　这样一个尤物般的存在，即使是没有被生殖本能吸引的Beta，也不由得心尖发颤呼吸加重，想要将他拥入怀中。

　　绿谷垂下眼睫，握着门框的指尖发白，鼻尖是熟悉又陌生的清新气息，那是他从小一起长大的幼驯染的味道，是地狱龙舌兰的独特酒香。

　　半年前，有个人说一不二地强迫他记住这个味道。

　　他记住了。

　　可是现在，这个味道却要属于别人了。

　　小胜，真的好过分。


End file.
